


Pajama Day.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You like this old thing?” Severus teases, laughing delightedly when Harry curls possessive hands around his hips and starts walking him backwards towards their rumpled bed, determined to rumple it some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajama Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been miserable since I heard the news of Alan Rickman's death, but I've come across a little note majmunka left in her livejournal's RIP post, urging her author friends to write happy, fluffy, fics in which Severus lives. "Save him again," that's what she asked for, and that's what I want to do. I think Alan would have loved that sort of tribute. So here is my humble offer in memory of a great man and a great actor. May he remain alive and happy in our hearts through our efforts to rewrite Severus Snape's fate . :)

**Title:** **Pajama Day.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **507** **:** **Backwards**  
**Rating:** T  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** “You like this old thing?” Severus teases, laughing delightedly when Harry curls possessive hands around his hips and starts walking him backwards towards their rumpled bed, determined to rumple it some more.

**Pajama** **Day.**

Severus doesn't wear shoes at home. He doesn't wear heavy robes. Or sneers. Or scowls. He wears cotton trousers and silk boxers instead. Flimsy shirts he rarely fastens and the maddening smirk that leaves Harry utterly breathless.

“You're ogling me again.” He purrs.

“I have to.” Harry explains “You look like a million galleons in those pajamas.”

“You like this old thing?” Severus teases, laughing delightedly when Harry curls possessive hands around his hips and starts walking him backwards towards their rumpled bed, determined to rumple it some more.

“I like everything of yours.”

“ _Everything_?”

“Every sexy inch, Severus Snape-Potter.”


End file.
